vtmseattlefandomcom-20200216-history
Ashleigh
Ashleigh, or Ash for short, is a Lasombra Antitribu, a member of the Seattle Camarilla, and former Sabbat Pack Priest. Biography Mortal Life The part of Boston where Ashleigh grew up in was full of children with similar lives to hers: alcoholic fathers and broken bird mothers. Most days she'd roam the neighborhood with her gang of feral guttersnipe children and cause mischief. A second generation American, the only thing she liked about her family was the fact her accent made her more unique in her group of friends. Ashleigh was always the leader of her gang and was never without one or two followers doing her bidding. Whenever there was trouble though she always made a point to not be the one directly causing it. Things changed for her somewhat when she met William. He was a tall boy that was all elbows and knees, one of those filthy rich kids slumming it with his divorced mom on the weekends. At first she thought he was a threat do to his easy going and naturally friendly personality but she ended up liking him despite herself. While neither set of parents approved, Ashleigh and William grew to be inseparable spending countless hours in William's basement playing Nintendo or Dungeons and Dragons (William was Dungeon Master), Ashleigh a charming Sorceress). When they transitioned from best friends to lovers was hard to say. It happened seamlessly. Life as a Cainite Ashleigh's peaceful life with William wasn't meant to be. After high school William was accepted to Harvard and Ashleigh had had every intention of following him as soon as she could find a job locally. But that is when everything in her life melted down. Her mother came down with a mysterious illness and her father was nowhere to be seen. While she had never been that close with her mother to begin with she couldn't just abandon her in a time of need. Just as her life grew stressful with doctors appointments and adult diaper changes her friends began to turn on her one by one. Jamie claimed that at a party senior year she had hooked up with William while Ashleigh was passed out on the couch. Connor dropped her without a word telling Kelly he was sick of her drama, and Kelly herself ditched Ashleigh at the Mall after an unexpected freak out. Things escalated when her father finally returned home after a month long bender. He was furious at the mess caused by Ashleigh caring for her mother and as Ashleigh tried to explain he hit her. And hit her. And hit her. Her father beat her within an inch of her life and she only managed to get away when he stopped for another beer. Ashleigh crawled her way to her room and fumbled with the phone until she was able to call the police. She told them her father had been drinking and had hit her. To make matters worse she said he had a pistol and was threatening to kill her and her mother. The police arrived and mistaking the bottle of whiskey in his hand for a gun, shot her father dead in the living room. The police never found a gun. Ashleigh spent the night at the police station, first being questioned and then given a small couch to spend the night on. As she lay the room darkened until she was engulfed in shadows. Ashleigh's sire was a devious sort by the name of Selina. Selina had a plan and Ashleigh had a role in it. Ashleigh's embrace however heightened her natural manipulative nature and she learned what would be the secret to her success in the Sabbat: diablerie. Ashleigh pretended to be the perfect childer, serving her sire in all her idiotic whims until the time was right to strike. She staked Selina and drained her without a hint of mercy. While some might see this as traitorous, Ashleigh's Sabbat pack viewed Selina's demise as a positive. If she was so weak as to fall to a fledgling then she was not true Sabbat. Ashleigh inherited her role as Pack Priest and began delving deep into noddist lore. Ashleigh had always intended to pass on the gift to William when the moment was right, however she underestimated his appeal to the enemy side. William was scouted by the Camarilla and by the time they met once again William was a member of Clan Ventrue. This news was troubling but she wouldn't let it get her down. She quickly began to scheme to convert William to the Sabbat and place him in a position of power as Pack Ductus. Together she and William would lead the Pack to greatness. William however was reluctant and at every opportunity he tried to convince her to instead join him and the Camarilla. Ashleigh diablerized the current ductus and preformed a blood bonding ritual between herself and William stronger than any she held in the Sabbat. Their love became too important to fret over things such as sect. Ashleigh betrayed the Sabbat to join William devising that it would be easier to be accepted under the traditions that putting William through the pain of creation rites. She gave up secrets of the Sabbat and fled with William to the relative safety of the West Coast and the purview of William's Sire, Marduk. Since moving to Seattle Ashleigh has been a pariah, she is tolerated rather than accepted and she knows it. It is no secret that she is there for William and does not hold a respect for the Traditions. Many suspect it is just a matter of time before she falls back into her old ways and now that the Sabbat are stepping up their game many eyes fall on her to be one of the first to join them. Appearance and Personality Appearance Ashleigh is a waif like woman of an apparent age around 19. Her fiery hair doesn't match her cool eyes or haughty smile. Her naturally pale skin has taken on a milk like quality after the embrace making her hair stand out even more in its vividness. Her clothing style is a mix of grunge and punk, lots of over sized flannel, black slip dresses, colorful skirts, denim jackets, chokers, belts, Low-rise ripped wide-legged jeans, and clunky combat boots. Her hair is usually half-up-half-down or messy. Personality To the public she is a model Lasombra, charming and manipulative, poised and aloof. However inside she is a vulnerable girl with deep seeded issues of abandonment. She only can show her true self to William the one person that accepts her unconditionally. Powers and Abilities * Sabbat Rites: During her time as a Pack Priest, Ashleigh learned a large number of sabbat rituals and even created a few of her own. She can remove blood bonds and perform many other less than savory things. * Shadow Manipulation: Ashleigh is a capable of manipulating shadows and can even transform into a kind of living shadow. Relationships * William: William is the most important person in Ashleigh's life. She left the Sabbat for him, something that surely earned her a death sentence from her former allies. * Ashleigh's Father: Even twenty odd years later, Ashleigh still has a deep hatred for her father. Her only regret is that she couldn't have killed him herself. * Kiera: Ashleigh is unsure about how she feels in regards to Kiera. Optimism is for the foolhardy but she can't help but hope for another pariah to befriend. * Aurora: Ashleigh doesn't like Aurora and views her as a potential threat to be weary of.